


Love, in A Minor

by o0SongAndSilence0o



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, FemShenko, I PROMISE THIS TIME, Piano, Shenko - Freeform, fluffy goodness, mass effect drabble, that one piano duet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0SongAndSilence0o/pseuds/o0SongAndSilence0o
Summary: The intimacy of a musical duet is left unrealized by most, but not to Kaidan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea for this came from the video link at the bottom of this note. I was initially going to write a non-fandom piece about it, but I can't get my head off of this pairing yet, so here it is. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Y39CwHfOHM

December itself is a much needed breath of fresh air. Has been for years; the trip for the holidays was the perfect break I’ve needed to get away from everything. During my childhood, it was to visit family in the States. After my parents died during my second year at University, the therapist I started seeing advised that maintaining the ritual trip was important to my stability. She wasn’t wrong. Graduation was right around the corner, and this time it was all for the decompressing before the stress of final exams began to sink in.

Reasons aside, which changed somewhat for each passing year, I’ve always enjoyed the peace that the old farmhouse in Montana brought. It would only be Grandpere and me, that year. It sure would be different without Mémère there. She was always the festive one, cooking and decorating until the house shone with lights and smelled of her apple pie even days after Christmas. 

It was while musing over this that the airport terminal intercom began making an announcement.

“Due to ongoing weather conditions, United Airlines Flight 357 from Vancouver to Denver has been cancelled. Passengers, please consult gate attendant for flight rescheduling.”

Of course. Sighing and shouldering my backpack, I joined the growing line of people arriving at the desk. They managed to find me a seat, but that plane wouldn’t leave for an extra hour. As I approached the new gate, though, It was easy to see how I would pass the time.

It had been some years since I’d played, but something about the Upright sitting on a small, raised platform was begging me to put my fingers to the keys. It wasn’t until I was partway through the piece that I realized why. Mémère had taught me to play, and Una Mattina had become a quick favorite of hers when it was released two years ago. 

I was lost to it, every note reminding me of something else about her. The warm smile, complete with dimples and laugh lines, how she’d wring her hands on her apron when she was nervous or excited. I truly would miss her.  
The escape into memories caused me not to hear the green duffel bag thud to the floor next to me, or even to hear it’s owner sit beside me on the bench.

It wasn’t until they began playing with me, long and pale fingers dancing over the keys on the left side that I looked up.  
Startling red hair tied neatly into a bun at the back and thick eyelashes that made a curtain over the green eyes I wouldn’t be able to put out of my mind contrasted with the crisp, blue US Navy fatigues she wore. 

And...that wasn’t the same song. Her hands danced over the higher notes, playing a tune that I knew I recognized, but couldn’t place. I faltered for a moment before I continued, trying my hardest not to stare.  
Shepard, the patch on her chest read. Lips pressed into careful lines at first, I could see the control ease just a little as she played. I’d considered military life, once. If it made beautiful people like this look so cold, I was glad I’d changed my mind. 

And just like that, it was over. Five minutes and she was gone, and the emptiness left behind when she shouldered the canvas bag and left without a word was a sharper pain than I expected. As though something intimate had just happened and slipped through my fingers. 

As I boarded my flight later that night, closing my eyes on the plane, I could see those brilliant green eyes again, and it finally came to me

Braveheart.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got the beginning of a second part to this if received well enough, but not sure if I'm going to finish it yet.


End file.
